


I'll Be Your Girl For All Seasons

by mrsvc



Category: Grease 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/pseuds/mrsvc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Johnny, Johnny, go bowl that strike and I just might be your lady tonight." Johnny/Paulette. Inspired by the song, "Girl for All Seasons" from the Grease 2 soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Girl For All Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMamba/gifts).



> I wore my Grease 2 soundtrack out while I was working on this fic. I hope I was able to give you what you wanted! Merry Christmas!

_ **Spring ** _

Johnny wiped his hands on the rag that was stuck lazily out of his back pocket. He walked slowly across the yard to where Michael was hunched beside a half-built motorcycle. "I, uh, I think I'm going to take off, you know?"

Michael looked up, his eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "Got something you need to do, eh?"

Johnny slicked his hair back nervously. "Yeah, uh, I thought I'd go pick up Paulette, take her out and around or something."

Michael's face fell easily into that knowing look of his. He twiddled absently with the ring on his left and tried to capture Johnny's eyes. "You got any big plans?"

"Hey, Shakespeare, don't always try to act like youse knows everything, 'kay?"

Michael just smiled. "Yeah, Johnny, you're right."

"I'm just going to treat my lady right, okay?" Johnny whipped a cigarette nervously out of his back-pocket.

"I thought you were quitting those things?"

"Paulette wants me to," he said, twisting it in his fingers, "but I am my own man, dig?"

"Yeah, Johnny." Michael laughed as Johnny walked away, hands still nervously shoving his hair back as he walked, the cigarette shoved back behind his ear without ever being lit. "I understand."

\--------------------------------------

Dolores had opened the door when Johnny had knocked, staring heatedly at Johnny while they waited for her sister to come downstairs. Paulette was dressed in tight golden pants and a white blouse. She had wrapped her head in a white lace scarf and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey, Paulette, you ready?" Something about his tone made Dolores do a quick double-take between them. Paulette nodded, her face aglow.

As they walked down the garden path in front of the Rebchuck house, Dolores had one final thing to say to them, "Hey, Mom says if you don't get married tonight, be home before ten."

_ **Summer ** _

Johnny had bought this old aluminum trailer from his grandpa right after the wedding and moved it to a "prime lo-cay-she-un" in the trailer park. With his first paycheck, they bought a little charcoal grill because the trailer didn't have a stove. "Me and Paulette are glad you guys could come," Johnny said, flipping a burger in the air. "A little house warming party seemed appropriate."

Moose was sitting in a folding chair, Rhonda on his lap, at the little patio table that Paulette's parents had given them. Louis was holding Shannon close to him, popping his gum loudly and laughing at something stupid Davey was doing. Michael was standing over the grill, Stephanie sitting in the only other chair, her feet propped up on the table and her sunglasses on. "It's nice of you to invite us all over, Johnny," Michael said. Johnny thumped him on the back and a little of Michael's beet sloshed on the half-dead grass around the double-wide. Paulette shuffled out of the door, holding a tray of cheese and buns.

"There's the little missus," Johnny said with a smile, patting her playfully on the rump, causing her to jump.

"Johnny! Not in front of our guests," was what she tried to say. Instead, all she got out was "Johnny!" before he cut the rest of it off with a kiss.

_ **Fall** _

The air outside the bowling alley was crisp with the scent of falling leaves. Paulette bundled her coat closer around her, trying to keep the night wind off her skin. Johnny chuckled under his breath as he tucked his wife under his arm. "I told you to wear the winter coat, Paulette."

"It didn't match my shoes," she said, showing him her pink shoes that matched her old Pink Lady jacket. "And I had to match for Bowling Night." He smiled.

"Well, come on, my lady, we've got to get ourselves back home before you get too cold." Paulette smiled, squeezed in against his chest. He let her go and swung his leg up over his motorcycle seat. "Come on, girl, let's go." She hopped on the back of his cycle, the one he had almost sold once to help pay the bills but she convinced him not to, and held on tightly.

"I love you, Johnny," she said, her thighs gripping his and her hands digging into his leather jacket. Johnny turned around in his seat and placed a small kiss on Paulette's cheek.

"Right back at'cha, babe." He revved the engine and sped off down the empty street.

_ **Winter** _

That December, they didn't have enough money for a full sized Christmas tree. Johnny had convinced her that next year, he would buy her an eight foot tree and she cried, asking him where they would fit an eight foot tree in a double wide trailer?

"I don't know, what do I look like, some kind of engineer or something?" Paulette just sat on their bed while Johnny went out for a ride. It was a freezing cold December 26th, but there wasn't any snow on the ground. Johnny zipped his coat up as he swung up on his motorcycle. He thought about driving to Michael and Stef's, see if he could take their tree back for Paulette but decided against it. He rode aimlessly until something sparkly caught his eye. Discarded in the trash was the top half of a silver tinsel Christmas tree, the very bottom broke off and uneven.

\-----------------------------

The next morning, December 27th, Paulette woke up earlier than usual. She sat up slowly and caught sight of the surprise Johnny had left for her. "Oh, Johnny!" she cried, eyes alight with the glow of the Evergleam tinsel and the little paper ornaments Johnny had balanced on the branches.

"You like?" Johnny asked, his arms spread wide. Paulette threw herself into those arms, the tears of yesterday erased from her face.

"I love it. It's the best Christmas I could ever wish for." She reached out to grab one of the paper ornaments but he playfully swatted her hand away.

"Hey! Those took me all night to make!" Paulette smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny!"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Nogerelli," Johnny said with a smirk and a kiss.


End file.
